18 Kwietnia 2003
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Marco i Gina; odc.16; serial animowany produkcji włoskiej 08:50 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:30 Słoń Benjamin; odc.20 Złote jajko; serial anim.prod.niemieckiej 10:00 Finist, dzielny sokół; 1989 baśń filmowa prod. rosyjskiej (76'); reż: B. Makarow 11:15 Górski gotyk i wiejski barok; film dok.prod.belgijskiej 11:50 Książki na wiosnę 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Po pierwsze pomysł; magazyn 12:45 Plebania; odc.294; serial TVP 13:10 Plebania; odc.295; serial TVP 13:35 Podróże małe i duże; W rajskim ogrodzie; Delta Mekongu 14:00 Kardynał w buszu; film dok.Ryszarda Piaska 14:25 Nie lękajcie się...; Młodzież 14:35 Złączeni Europą; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jan Paweł II w Polsce; reportaż 16:05 Raj; magazyn 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1893; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Życie Sary; Abaut Sarah; 1998 dranat prod.USA; reż: Susan Rohrer; wyk: Niepełnosprawna kobieta po śmierci matki uczy się samodzielnie żyć. 19:15 Wieczorynka; Weterynarz Fred; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Plebania; wydanie specjalne; serial TVP stereo 21:05 Transmisja Drogi Krzyżowej w Rzymskim Koloseum 22:46 Monitor Wiadomości 23:00 Kurs dnia 23:10 W krainie dreszczowców; Rachunek sumienia; The Confession; 1999 dramat prod.USA; reż: David Hugh Jones; wyk: Alec Baldwin,Amy Irving,Ben Kingsley 01:00 W krainie dreszczowców; Ktoś patrzy; (Someone is watching); 1999 film fabularny prod. USA (90') zgodą rodziców; reż: Douglas Jackson; wyk: Stephanie Powers, Mickey Toft, Margot Kidder 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Opowieści z księgi cnót; odc.21 Odwaga; serial animowany prod. USA 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom; Pomysłowy wnuczek; Usprawnienie; serial animowany dla dzieci 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziwny świat Kota Filemona; Wielkanocne sprzątanie; serial animowany prod.pol. 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.42- Wyrok; serial prod. TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:25 Polska Via Dolorosa; reportaż 11:05 Jetsonowie; Zwycięzca bierze wszystko; serial anim. prod. USA 11:25 Pinokio; Adventures of Pinokio; 1996 baśń filmowa prod.ang.-franc.-niemieckiej; reż: Steve Barron; wyk: Martin Landau,Jonathan Taylor Thomas 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc.152 -Tomek i Ewa; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 13:40 Kukuryków; film animowany prod.polskiej 14:10 Awantura o Basię; 1995 komedia familijna prod. polskiej (105'); reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska, Maria Kaniewska, Piotr Fronczewski, Olgierd Łukaszewicz 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Duże zwierzę; 2000 film fab. prod. polskiej (72'); reż: Jerzy Stuhr; wyk: Anna Dymna, Jerzy Stuhr, Dominika Bednarczyk 17:40 7. Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:05 Jezus z Nazaretu - cz. II; film fab.prod.angielsko-włoskiej; reż: Franco Zefirelli 21:20 Upojenie-Pat Metheny i Anna Maria Jopek 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Prognoza pogody 22:35 Babski wieczór; Koncert na 50 serc; Music of Heart; 1999 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Wes Craven; wyk: Meryl Streep,Aidan Quinn,Gloria Stefan 00:40 Eureka; eureka; 1983 film fab. prod.USA; reż: Nicoals Roeg; wyk: Gene Hackman, Teresa Russel, Rutger Hauer 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 6.30 Tęczowy domek − film USA 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 Smaki świata − film austr. 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Życie obok nas − film ang. 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Faustyna − film pol. 11.00 Tajemnica śmierci Mozarta 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Telekurier 12.15 Gość dnia 12.30 W ojczyźnie Jezusa − film pol. 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes − magazyn 14.00 Małe ojczyzny 14.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14.45 Eurotel − magazyn 15.00 Lizze McGuire − serial USA 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Rekomendacje kulturalne 16.00 400 lat Kalwarii − reportaż 17.00 Teleturniej − mowa polska 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Kronika świętokrzyska 17.58 Pogoda 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Tematy dnia 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Ogniem i mieczem − film pol. 19.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Chrystus z Kalwarii Zebrzydowskiej − reportaż 21.15 Eurotel − magazyn 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Kronika 21.58 Pogoda 22.00 Tematy dnia 22.15 To jest temat − reportaż 22.30 Kurier 22.40 Studio pogoda 22.50 Dwa księżyce − film pol. 1.05 J.S. Bach − Wielka Msza hmoll (65 min.) 2.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Zamek czarodziejów 7.25 Pokemon 2 7.50 Przyjaciele 6 8.20 Largo 9.10 9 niezwykłych tygodni 9.55 Samo życie − serial pol. 10.55 Życiowa szansa 11.50 Różowa pantera 11.55 Kachorra to ja − serial argent. 12.50 Luz Maria 13.45 Adam i Ewa − serial pol. 14.45 Beyblade 15.10 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Różowa pantera 16.10 Kachorra to ja − serial argent. 17.05 Kuba Wojewódzki − talk show 18.10 Interwencje − reportaż 18.45 Informacje + sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Casper − film USA 21.05 Złote dziecko − film USA 21.30 Studio Lotto 23.00 Informacje 23.10 Puls − biznes i giełda 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Graffiti 23.45 Róża i miecz − film hiszp.−USA 2.05 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.25 Kropka nad i 5.40 Ścieżki miłości − telenowela meksyk. 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 7.50 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo 8.15 Wodnikowe wzgórze 2 8.40 Przygody Animków 9.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 9.30 Tele Gra − teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.35 Telesklep 11.35 Rozmowy w toku 12.30 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 13.00 Szczeniak zwany Scobby Doo 13.25 Przygody Animków 13.50 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.15 Renegat III − serial USA 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 17.10 Ścieżki miłości − telenowela meksyk. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! − magazyn 20.10 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 20.40 Superkino: Gniew oceanu − film USA 23.20 Zrozumieć ciszę − film USA 1.20 Renegat III − serial USA 2.15 Nic straconego − powtórki programów TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 6.30 Magazyn golfowy 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Artur - serial anim. 8.10 Potworne pomidory - serial anim. 8.35 Oni, ona i pizzeria (18) - serial 9.00 Dziki księżyc (76) - serial 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (159) - serial 10.40 Misja w czasie (18) - serial 11.35 Ochrona absolutna (12) - serial 12.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 13.00 Magazyn golfowy 13.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 15.00 Gęsia skórka (56) - serial 15.30 Dziki księżyc (77) - serial 16.30 Hot CHat 16.45 Dziennik 16.58 Prognoza pogody 17.00 Egzamin z życia (6) - serial 17.30 Kolorowy dom (1) - serial 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (160) - serial 19.00 Misja w czasie (19) - serial 20.00 Schody do nieba - dramat USA (1998) 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Misja - dramat hist. ang. (1986) 0.45 Muzyczne listy 1.35 Strefa P - magazyn 2.00 Super VIP TVN Siedem 6.45 Magiczni wojownicy 7.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 7.35 Alf − serial USA 8.00 Potęga miłości − telenowela meksyk. 8.50 Prawo do szczęścia − film meksyk. 9.40 Słoneczny patrol − serial USA 10.30 Łamisłówka − teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.15 Gorączka w mieście − serial USA 12.10 Virginia − telenowela meksyk. 13.05 Telesklep 14.50 Magiczni wojownicy 15.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 15.45 Słoneczny patrol − serial USA 16.40 Alf − serial USA 17.10 Operacja wieczność − serial USA 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Gorączka w mieście − serial USA 19.15 Drew Carey Show − serial USA 19.40 Z pierwszej strony − serial USA 20.10 Co się wydarzyło w Madison Country − film USA 22.50 Czy boisz się ciemności − serial kanad. 23.55 Rodzinna zamiana − film USA 1.35 Zabójczy wirus − film USA (65 min.) 2.40 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc.439 - Wylany lubczyk(25'); telenowela TVP 08:50 Baśnie i bajki polskie; Szklana góra; film animowany dla dzieci 09:05 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka; teleturniej dla młodych widzów 09:35 Plecak pełen przygód; odc.7/13 (25'); serial prod.polsko-fińskiej 10:00 Panorama 10:05 Skandal Metawizyjny czyli filozofia dla każdego; odc.4 -Chory zdrowy rozum 10:30 Słowianie; odc.6 - Początki państwa polskiego; serial dok.Tomasza Wilde 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Z pierwszej ręki; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny; powt. 12:55 Hity satelity 13:10 Zaproście mnie do stołu - recital Elżbiety Wojnowskiej; koncert 14:00 Od małego być mniejszym - o księdzu-poecie Janie Twardowskim; reportaż 14:30 Muzyka o życiu i śmierci; Stabat Mater Karola Szymanowskiego 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Dusza śpiewa; 1996 film fab. prod. polskiej (55'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Jacek Laszczkowski, Dominika Ostałowska, Maria Kościałkowska 16:05 Złotopolscy; odc.439- Wylany lubczyk (25'); telenowela TVP 16:35 Pascha u Kapucynów; reportaż Wojciecha Szulczyńskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plecak pełen przygód; odc.7/13 (24'); serial prod.polsko-fińskiej 18:05 Zaproście mnie do stołu - recital Elżbiety Wojnowskiej; koncert 19:00 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc.439 - Wylany lubczyk (25'); telenowela TVP 20:35 Mówi się...; ( Odpowiedzi na listy); program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 20:55 Samuel Barber-Agnus Dei 21:05 Transmisja Drogi Krzyżowej w Rzymskim Koloseum 22:40 Hity satelity 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Porozmawiajmy 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Kurs dnia 00:50 Ludzie listy piszą 01:15 Miś Uszatek; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc.439 - Wylany lubczyk (25'); telenowela TVP 02:35 Wieści polonijne 02:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 03:05 Mówi się...; ( Odpowiedzi na listy ); program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 03:30 Zaproście mnie do stołu - recital Elżbiety Wojnowskiej; koncert 04:25 Dusza śpiewa; 1996 film fab. prod. polskiej (55'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Jacek Laszczkowski, Dominika Ostałowska, Maria Kościałkowska 05:25 Monitor Wiadomości 05:40 Kurs dnia 05:45 Od małego być mniejszym - o księdzu-poecie Janie Twardowskim; reportaż 06:15 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:50 Prosto z mostu 08:05 Saint Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Benedicte Delmas, Tonya Kinzinger, Adeline Blondieau, Avy Marciano 09:05 Telezakupy 11:35 Zauroczenie (Incantesimo) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Gianni Lepre, wyk. Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini 12:35 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't forget your passport): Nowa Funlandia - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 13:25 Wujek Silas (My uncle Silas) - serial familijny W.Brytania 2000 reż. Philip Saville wyst. Albert Finney, Sue Johnston, Joe Prospero 13:55 Dzieciaki w opałach (Real Kids, Real Adventures) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999 14:20 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia 14:50 Videofashion - program o modzie 15:15 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (Jamais deux sans toi...t) - serial komediowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Emma Colberti, Franck Neel, Astrid Veillon 15:45 Zauroczenie (Incantesimo) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Gianni Lepre, wyk. Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini 16:45 Ekscentrycy (Exccentriiiks!) - serial dokumentalny 1998 17:10 Wujek Silas (My uncle Silas) - serial familijny W.Brytania 2000 reż. Philip Saville wyst. Albert Finney, Sue Johnston, Joe Prospero 17:35 Dzieciaki w opałach (Real Kids, Real Adventures) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999 18:00 Prognoza pogody 18:05 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't forget your passport): Quebec - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 19:00 Auto Motor i Sport - program motoryzacyjny 19:10 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (Jamais deux sans toi...t) - serial komediowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Emma Colberti, Franck Neel, Astrid Veillon 19.40 Prosto z mostu 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Złoty interes - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1997, re¿. Enrico Oldoini, wyk. Lino Banfi, Annie Girardot, Alessandro Gassman, Charlotte Kady 21:40 Studenci (Stiamo bene insieme) - serial dla młodzieży, Włochy 2001, reż. Elisabetta Lodoli, wyk. Linda Celani, Eleonora D'Urso, Monica Comegna, Denis Fasolo 22:35 Prognoza pogody 22:40 Pelswick - serial animowany, Kanada 2000 23:05 Auto Motor i Sport - program motoryzacyjny 23:35 Royal Variety Performance - program rozrywkowy; tylko dla dorosłych 01:15 Werdykt - program sądowy 01:40 zakończenie programu CT Praga 6.00 Poranek z CTV 8.30 Bajkowy poranek 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Bez opakowania 9.35 Moda 10.00 Nils Holgersson − film anim. 11.20 Wielkanoc 11.40 Wyspy Morza Koralowego − film dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Jana Eyro 13.15 Baśń 14.25 F. L. Vek 15.20 Dechovki 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Parker Lewis 16.30 Star Trek 17.20 AZ − quiz 17.45 Pogoda 17.55 Wieści regionalne 18.00 Msza św. 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.15 Wydarzenia 19.40 Pogoda i sport 20.00 Opowieść dla całej rodziny 21.15 Zapomniane światło − film czeski 23.00 Wydarzenia 23.10 Pogoda i sport 23.25 Pokoje śmierci 0.50 Miss Monday − komedia USA 2.20 Star Trek 3.10 Naprawdę musowo? 3.35 O skarb Agnieszki 4.15 Moda TV Nova 6.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.30 Teletubbies 9.00 Zakochana 9.50 The Duke − komedia kanad. 11.25 Gotujemy! 12.00 Sędzina Amy 12.45 Knots Landing 13.45 Płynie czas 14.30 Gwiezdna brama 15.30 Brzydula Betty 16.20 Derrick 17.25 Z regionu 17.30 Ryzykuj! 18.00 M.A.S.H. 18.30 Pogoda 18.35 JAG 19.30 Wiadomości i sport 20.00 Milionerzy − teleturniej 20.55 Trach! 21.30 Odgłos śmierci − film kanad. 23.10 Jeden dzień w raju − film USA 1.00 Nocne jastrzębie − film USA 2.35 Telezakupy 3.10 Trach! 3.55 Ryzykuj! 4.25 Majorka BTV Studio TV Vectra 17.15 Puls Bielska 17.25 Film Dokumentalny 20.30 Mana mana − mag. młodzieżowy 22.15 Puls Bielska 22.25 Film dokumentalny Canal+ 07:00 Minisport + - Program sportowy , 10 min. 07:10 Łapu-capu - Magazyn , 5 min. 07:15 Nie przegap - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 07:25 Diabelski młyn - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 35 min. 08:00 Róg Brzeskiej i Capri - Film obyczajowy , Krzysztof Wojciechowski , Janina Kondracka,Zbigniew Bartosiewicz,Bogusław Poboża,Józek Słomka,Januariusz Gościmski,Ryszard Fabisiak,Edward Narkiewicz , Polska 1979 , 75 min. 09:15 Uwierz w ducha - Melodramat , Jerry Zucker , Patrick Swayze,Demi Moore,Whoopi Goldberg,Tony Goldwin , USA 1990 , 125 min. 11:20 Pracująca dziewczyna - Komedia , Mike Nichols , Harrison Ford,Sigourney Weaver,Melanie Griffith,Alec Baldwin,Joan Cusack,Philip Bosco,Nora Dunn , USA 1988 , 110 min. 13:10 Słoneczna aleja - Komedia , Leander Haussmann , Alexander Scheer,Alexander Beyer,Robert Stadlober,Teresa Weissbach,Katharina Thalbach,Elena Meissner,Detlev Buck , Niemcy 1999 , 90 min. 14:40 Fruwający wirus - Film sensacyjny , Jeff Hare , Gabrielle Anwar,Craig Sheffer,Rutger Hauer,David Naughton,Duncan Regehr,Jason Brooks,Mark Adair-Rios , USA 2001 , 100 min. 16:20 Dzień Szakala - Film sensacyjny , Fred Zinnemann , Edward Fox,Terence Alexander,Michel Auclair,Alan Badel,Tony Britton,Denis Carey , Wielka Brytania/Francja 1973 , 150 min. 18:50 Detektyw Monk - Serial sensacyjny , Dean Parisot , Tony Shalhoub,Bitty Schram,Ted Levine,Stanley Kamel,Jason Gray-Stanford , USA 2002 , 45 min. 19:35 Spin City 5 - Serial komediowy , Charlie Sheen,Heather Locklear,Barry Bostwick,Richard Kind,Alan Ruck,Michael Boatman , USA 2000 , 25 min. 20:00 Diabelski młyn - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 35 min. 20:35 Nie przegap - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:45 Łapu-capu - Magazyn , 5 min. 20:50 Minisport + - Program sportowy , 10 min. 21:00 Napoleon Bonaparte - Film obyczajowy , Yves Simoneau , Christian Clavier,Isabella Rossellini,Gérard Depardieu,John Malkovich,Anouk Aimée,Heino Ferch,Sebastian Koch , USA/Włochy/Francja/Kanada 2002 , 110 min. 22:50 Pocałunek przed śmiercią - Thriller , James Dearden , Matt Dillon,Sean Young,Max von Sydow,James Russo,Diane Ladd,James Bonfanti , USA 1991 , 100 min. 00:30 Inni - Horror , Alejandro Amenábar , Nicole Kidman,Fionnula Flanagan,Alakina Mann,James Bentley,Christopher Eccleston,Eric Sykes,Elaine Cassidy , USA/Francja/Hiszpania 2001 , 105 min. 02:15 Sabrina - Komedia , Billy Wilder , Audrey Hepburn,Humphrey Bogart,William Holden,Walter Hampden,John Williams,Martha Hyer , USA 1954 , 110 min. 04:05 Strażnik czasu - Film sensacyjny , Peter Hyams , Jean-Claude van Damme,Ron Silver,Mia Sara,Bruce McGill,Gloria Reuben,Scott Bellis,Jason Schombing , USA/Japonia 1994 , 95 min. 05:40 Podano do stołu - Film krótkometrażowy , 20 min. HBO 06:30 Koncert Davida Bowie _ Live by Request - Program muzyczny , 75 min. 07:45 Dom spokojnej starości - Film obyczajowy , Leigh Sheehan , Ray Barrett,Gus Mercurio,Judy Banks,Esme Melville,Alan Hopgood,Marilyn Maguire,Jacinta Stapleton , Australia 2001 , 95 min. 09:20 Sophie - Film obyczajowy , Robert Allan Ackerman , Farrah Fawcett,Keith Carradine,Jean Stapleton,Alison Pill,Vincent Berry,Ann Dowd,Sebastian Roché , USA 2000 , 95 min. 10:55 Niezwykła podróż - Film dla dzieci , Duwayne Dunham , Don Alder,Jane Jones,Robert Hays,Rich Hawkins , USA 1993 , 85 min. 12:20 Cudotwórczyni - Film obyczajowy , Nadia Tass , Hallie Kate Eisenberg,Alison Elliott,David Strathairn,Lucas Black,Kate Greenhouse,Damir Andrei,David Andrei , USA 2000 , 90 min. 13:50 Ja, ty, oni - Film obyczajowy , Andrucha Waddington , Regina Casé,Lima Duarte,Stenio Garcia,Lu~s Carlos Vasconcelos,Nilda Spencer,Diogo Lopes,Helena Araujo , Brazylia 2000 , 110 min. 15:40 Na planie filmu "Dwa tygodnie na miłość" - Program dokumentalny , 20 min. 16:00 Żmija - Film obyczajowy , Sergio Citti , Olimpia Carlisi,Harvey Keitel,Nadia Carlomagno,Goffredo Fofi,Giancarlo Giannini,Rosario Ainnusa,Elide Melli , Włochy 2001 , 105 min. 17:45 Koncert Davida Bowie _ Live by Request - Program muzyczny , 75 min. 19:00 Zwierzak - Komedia , Luke Greenfield , Rob Schneider,Colleen Haskell,John C. McGinley,Edward Asner,Michael Caton,Louis Lombardi,Guy Torry , USA 2001 , 90 min. 20:30 Cinema, cinema - Magazyn , 30 min. 21:00 Pluton - Film sensacyjny , Oliver Stone , Tom Berenger,Willem Dafoe,Charlie Sheen,Forest Whitaker,Francesco Quinn,John C. McGinley,Richard Edson , USA 1986 , 120 min. 23:00 Baza^II - Film sensacyjny , Mark Lester , Antonio Sabato,James Remar , USA 2000 , 95 min. 00:35 Przekręt - Komedia , Guy Ritchie , Jason Statham,Alan Ford,Brad Pitt,Vinnie Jones,Ewen Bremner,Benicio Del Toro,Robbie Gee , USA 2000 , 100 min. 02:15 As wywiadu - Film kryminalny , John Glen , Christopher Lambert,Kerry Fox,Vincent Regan,Cal Macaninch,Nicolas de Pruysenaere,Donald Sumpter,Maryam d'Abo , Wielka Brytania 2001 , 85 min. 03:40 Nędza żywota - Komedia , Del Shores , Bonnie Bedelia,Delta Burke,Beth Grant,Ann Walker,Leslie Jordan,Rosemary Alexander,Beau Bridges , USA 2000 , 105 min. 05:25 Na planie - Program dokumentalny , 25 min. 05:50 Cinema, cinema - Magazyn , 30 min. CANAL+ Zółty 8:30 Szczęki II - horror USA 10:30 Wtorek - komedia polska 12:00 Minisport+ 12:10 Łapu Capu 12:15 Nie Przegap 12:25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 13:00 Muza - komedia USA 14:35 Romeo i Julia - melodramat USA 16:35 Detektyw Monk - film sensacyjny USA 18:00 Detektyw Monk - Kuchnia Filmowa - dokument 18:15 Wyprawa na dno morza - film s.f. USA 20:00 Rok Szympansa - film przyrodniczy 21:00 Anna - duński dramat obyczajowy (2000) 22:25 Przejażdżka z diabłem - dramat wojen- ny USA (1999) 0:40 Napoleon Bonaparte - serial historyczny 2:25 Szybki numer - angielsko-francusko-nie- miecki film sensacyjny (2001) 4:05 Deser: Drzwi - film krótkometrażowy 4:20 Boże skrawki - amerykańsko-polski dramat obyczajowy (2001) Hallmark 6:00 świat Marka Twaina: Huck Finn i piraci - film przygodowy USA 7:45 Uwierz w siebie - film obyczajowy USA 9:30 David Copperfield - film kostiumowy USA 11:15 Dr Quinn - serial 12:00 Córki McLeoda - serial 12:45 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - angielsko-amerykański film fantastyczny (1999), reż. Nick Willing 15:00 Widok z huśtawki - komedia obyczajowa USA (2000), reż. Paul Tuerpe 16:30 David Copperfield - film kostiumowy USA 18:15 Dr Quinn - serial obyczajowy 19:15 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Babski oddział - serial 21:00 Król głupców - angielski dramat obyczajowy (1996) 22:45 Smiertelny błąd - thriller USA 0:30 Arytmetyka diabła - dramat obyczajowy USA Le Cinema 14:00 W cieniu Kaina - thriller hiszpański (1999), reż. Paco Lucio 15:30 Daniel szczęściarz - węgierski dramat obyczajowy (1982), reż. Pal Sandor 17:00 Kobiety pijące prosecco - niemiecki dramat obyczajowy (2001), reż. Ulrich Konig 18:30 Jesienna sonata - niemiecko-francuski dramat psychologiczny (1978), reż. Ingmar Bergman 20:00 Dokument: Za kulisami: Księga Diny 20:30 Bar Titanic - dramat jugosłowiański (1980), reż. Emir Kusturica 21:35 Ostatni motyl - czeski dramat obyczajowy (1990), reż. Karel Kachyna 23:25 Szwejk z Wiednia - komedia austriacko-niemiecka (1981), reż. Franz Antel 1:05 Krwawe cięcie - hiszpański film przygodowy (1989) 4:00 Zakończenie programu Reality TV 6:00 Sprawa Curtisa 6:50 Kanadyjska Policja Konna 7:40 Szpital dziecięcy 8:30 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda 8:55 Fabryka snów 9:25 Hollywood. Za kulisami 9:50 Eksplozja 10:35 Mówi Alex Paen 11:00 Niecodzienne domy 11:25 Szalone koła 11:50 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda 12:15 Sprawa Curtisa 13:05 Hollywood. Za kulisami 13:30 Eksplozja 14:15 Fabryka snów 14:45 Szpital dziecięcy 15:35 Mówi Alex Paen 16:00 Trex 16:25 Kanadyjska Policja Konna 17:15 Sprawa Curtisa 18:05 Niesamowite zdarzenia 19:00 Patrol miejski 19:50 Podniebni gliniarze 20:20 Kiedy zwierzęta atakują 21:10 Impacto TV 22:10 Zdrada 23:00 Rozbitkowie 0:00 Mówi Alex Paen 0:25 Kiedy zwierzęta atakują - program dokumentalny 1:15 Impacto TV 2:05 Zdrada 2:55 Patrol miejski 3:45 Podniebni gliniarze 4:10 Niecodzienne domy 4:35 Szalone koła 5:00 Na służbie 5:50 Zakończenie programu Discovery 9:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9:55 Narodziny samochodu 10:20 Tajne kłamstwa i atomowi agenci 11:15 Niesamowite maszyny 12:10 Graceland Elvisa Presleya 13:05 Królewska podróż po Jordanii 14:00 Odyseja Sasquatcha 15:00 Wielka wojna: 1914 - 1918 - wojna totalna 16:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Anglię 17:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta: South West Rocks 18:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Pojazdy kosmicz- ne przyszłości 19:00 Węgorze elektryczne 20:00 Wielkie bitwy: Naseby 20:30 Wojenne miesiące 21:00 W ukryciu: Tajemniczy świat Londynu 22:00 Śladem mordercy: Bobby Joe Long 23:00 Wspomnienia z kasyna: Wielkie nadzieje 0:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Midway 1:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Stalowe koła 2:00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi: 1975 - Wojna pcheł 3:00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 8:00 Wystawa mumii 8:30 Tajemnice zmarłych 9:00 Psie profesje 9:30 Małpie figle 10:00 Żądza zwycięstwa 11:00 Wystawa mumii 11:30 Tajemnice zmarłych: Maleńka mumia 12:00 Poskramiacze węży 12:30 W świecie krokodyli II 13:00 Zmiana klimatu 14:00 Psie profesje 14:30 Małpie figle 15:00 Żądza zwycięstwa 16:00 Wystawa mumii: Mumia za szkłem 16:30 Tajemnice zmarłych: Maleńka mumia 17:00 Poskramiacze węży: Zabójczy grzechot 17:30 Nowa seria: W świecie krokodyli II 18:00 Zmiana klimatu 19:00 Dzień z krokodylami 20:00 Dzień z krokodylami: Jadowite węże i wędrówki krokodyli 20:30 Dzień z krokodylami: Szaleństwo krokodyli błotnych 21:00 Dzień z krokodylami: Królowie Pantanalu 21:30 Dzień z krokodylami: Kajmany z Gujany Francuskiej 22:00 Dzień z krokodylami: Wyprawa w nieznane 22:30 Dzień z krokodylami: Krokodyle radary; Superkrokodyle 0:00 Królowie Pantanalu 0:30 Kajmany z Gujany Animal Planet 7:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom 8:00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Golden retrievery; charty rosyjskie - borzoj 9:00 Ostatnie raje na Ziemi: Ngorongoro - dzieci wulkanu 9:30 Mistrzowie świata zwierząt: Koniki morskie 10:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 11:00 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Hawaje; Palau 12:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 12:30 Stawonogi 13:00 Dzikie 2 14:00 Z teki fotografia 15:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 16:00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Golden retrievery; Charty rosyjskie - borzoj 17:00 Dzikie 2: Przyjaciele olbrzymów 18:00 Stawonogi 18:30 Urodziny w Zoo 19:00 Schronisko dla psów: Battersea 20:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów 21:00 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Hawaje 21:30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Palau 22:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 22:30 Kryminalne opowieści 23:00 Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: Noc tapirów 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie 0:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6:30 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 7:20 Syrenka Maco - serial animowany 8:00 Top Shop 19:15 Celeste - telenowela 20:00 Quo vadis? - film kostiumowy USA (1951) 23:00 Sex Show - magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Sex - kulisy - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Seksplozja - magazyn erotyczny 23:45 Erosplaza - magazyn erotyczny 0:00 Sex Laski - magazyn erotyczny 0:20 Night Show - magazyn 0:35 Sex wspomnienia 0:55 Night Shop - magazyn 1:10 Playboy - magazyn 2:10 Dziewczyny z X-chata 2:25 Crazy Cat Show TCM 21:00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Marlowe - film kryminalny USA (1969) 22:40 Viva Las Vegas - musical USA (1964) 0:05 Karate Killers - film USA